


Sold Out

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [58]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows John will come after him, as soon as John knows he's missing, and has dealt with the damned traitor who sold Rodney out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold Out

**Author's Note:**

> Supreme System Lord is an AU in which John and Rodney work for Baal, and they got to Atlantis before the expedition.

He knows John will come after him, as soon as he returns from his trip to offer a friend a job after that friend had been blacklisted. As soon as John knows he's missing, and has dealt with the damned traitor who sold Rodney out. Baal won't mind the death of a goa'uld underling, not when that underling is greedy for power, and thinks he can take over Atlantis by disposing of Rodney while John is distracted. Actually, Rodney's pretty sure he'll relish it; Baal isn't any more fond of those who get rid of intelligence in their climb to power than Rodney or John.

Leaning back against the wall of his cell, Rodney contemplates how best to make his captors' lives miserable in the meanwhile. It will serve these Genii right to blow themselves up when they go to try their damned nuclear weapons on the Wraith. Preferably without poisoning himself with their unshielded radiation in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [All of a Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1680257).


End file.
